The Day of Days
by Rellik666
Summary: This story is about four friends who are looking for the truth behind death.


The Day of Days

Claudia: No don't jump into the flames

Santos: I have to it's the only way that it won't get near us

Jennifer: What is going on? Why is everything falling apart?

Claudia: Jennifer what do we do it is getting near us

(Santos jumps of the ledge into the fiery Inferno.)

Claudia: Noooooooooooooooooooooo

(Santos is falling into the fire while thinking to himself about his life.)

The day was April 2nd 3666 everyone was afraid of the year do to the fact that it is the number of the devil. A normal kid of 17 named Santos is going to find out what his life is really worth. He is going to meet A new friend that he feels that he has known for ever. Her name is Claudia she is a friend of Santos's. Their friendship develops over the time of school. Jennifer witch is Claudia's friend meets Santos and they become friends. This is their story.

Santos: Claudia guess what?

Claudia: What?

Santos: It is going to be my birthday on the 25th of April. You know what that means right?

Claudia: Pizza for everyone?

(Santos thinks to himself)

Santos: Of course. So are you walking home today?  
Claudia: Yeah why?

Santos: Do you want to walk together or what?

Claudia: Sure why not

(As Santos and Claudia walk outside of Mrs. Gulash's class the sky becomes dark.)

Claudia: Whoa that is weird I wonder why it is so dark?

(Santos spaces out for a while and sees what seems to be the end of the world. Claudia shakes Santos and screams at him to come back to his senses.)

Claudia: Santos!! What is wrong what are you doing.

Santos: What just happened?

Claudia: I don't know but you spaced out and your eyes where shaking all weird like.

(You see Jennifer running up to Santos and Claudia)

Jennifer: Hey guys come quick you have to see what is going on here.

Santos: What is going on?

Jennifer: Just come you have to look you won't believe it.

(Jennifer runs ahead with Santos and Claudia try to keep up with her.)

Claudia: Wh…………Wh…….what is that?

(You see the ground shaking but coming up through the ground is lava and magma. The magma is exploding out through whatever it can melting cars and poles)

Santos: No…….No……. Not yet

(Claudia looks at Santos with a mysterious look on her face.)

Claudia: Santos do you know what is going on?

Jennifer: RUN……. There is lava coming towards us.

(Everyone runs with fear towards high ground.)

Claudia: What do we do now

Santos: Claudia Jennifer come I know where to go follow me.

(Santos starts running towards a truck)

Santos: Hey get in come on.

Claudia: Wait I have to go see if my mom is alright.

Santos: You don't get it they cant see what we are seeing now

(Jennifer and Claudia look at Santos as if he was crazy.)

Santos: Look just get in and I will tell you everything.

(So Claudia and Jennifer go with Santos and drive up to the mountains)

Jennifer: I have to check if my brother is alright.

Santos: He is fine trust me

(Claudia screams in fear)

Claudia: Look what is that?

Santos: Damn are we to late?

Jennifer: Santos you have to tell us what is going on.

Santos: Not right now you will not believe me ok so I can't.

(What seems to be dead body's start to jump out of the ground covered in blood.)

Santos: Look we have to get to the top of the mountain you have to see what I mean.

Claudia: Ok then lets go.

Jennifer: I am scared what do we do?

Santos: We have to get to the top of the mountain and we cannot go on with the truck it is to steep.

Claudia: Ok so we have to walk right.

Jennifer: I guess that we have to then right?

Santos: Yeah we have to.

Claudia: So those bodies out there they are dead bodies?

Santos: Look they did not pay for their sins and now they have to pay for what they have done by roaming the lands of the dead forever.

Jennifer: What?

Claudia: Santos so wait those people out there are bad people?

Santos: Come on I will explain it on the way to the top of the mountain.

So as Santos, Claudia and Jennifer go up the mountain the sky turns into a blaze of fire with tornados filled with thunder destroy everything in sight. The sky is bloody red. They get to the top of the mountain to what seems to be the end of the world.

On top of the Mountain

Santos: Well here we are guys we are at the top of the mountain

Claudia: What happens now?

Jennifer: Well I think that we should still go home and check our parents.

Santos: We cant that is the thing they are after us after what I did.

Jennifer: What did you do Santos.

Santos: Well you see it all started…….

(Santos gets interrupted just as he was going to tell the girls what was going on.)

Jennifer: Run they are coming after us.

Claudia: Wait I have had enough running lets stay and fight.

Santos: With what our hands we wont do anything to them.

Jennifer: Yeah Claudia we don't have any weapons or anything.

Claudia: Then where can we get some weapons so that we can survive this?

Jennifer: We can go to my brothers house and get some weapons he has a lot of them

Santos: Why does your brother have weapons?

Jennifer: I don't know?

Claudia: Whatever but lets go and gets some weapons.

Santos: Well I think that the truck is still at the bottom. We should use it to go to your brothers house.

Jennifer: Well there is nothing else that we can do but go and get those weapons and do it.

Claudia: TO THE TRUCK

(Santos squeals at the idea and they all start to run towards the truck.)

Claudia: Look there it is lets go.

Jennifer: This makes no sense what happened to all the dead bodies that were out here a minute ago.

Santos: You are right Jennifer.

(Just as Santos was going to tell everyone to run all hell breaks loose. Santos gets thrown it the air by what seems to be a boulder. Jennifer falls into a trap.

(Santos wakes up disoriented and does not know what is going on around him. He thinks that what he had experienced was all a dream.)

Santos: Where the hell am I?

Voice: Get the hell out of here!

Santos: Who is that? What are you doing in my house?

Voice: No you are in my house. Look just because you flew through my roof does not mean that you can lie there and expect me to have sympathy for you ok so get up and get out.

Santos: Who are you? Where am I?

Voice: Well first of all my name is Taryn and you are in my house so get up and get the hell out of here. Oh and another thing you are going to pay for the damage that you have done to my house.

Santos: I have to go……. Wait where is Claudia and Jennifer?

Teryn: Who?

Santos: My friends they where next to me when the ground blew up.

Teryn: Oh my god so you were the one who flew through my roof I am suing you I hope that you know that ok.

Santos: I have to go and see if they are ok. I am going to have to go back.

(Meanwhile back at the top of the mountain. Jennifer wakes up to animals trying to devour her.)  
Jennifer: Stand back get away from me. Where am I? where is Claudia and Santos? I have to go find them.

(Little did Jennifer know that the animals where trying to tell her to get out of the trap. A shadow rushes at Jennifer and knocks her out.)

Shadow: The time has come for us to show the world what is really going on.

THE FINDINGS

Shadow: Sir I have brought you the one that they call Jennifer.

Man: What? What did I tell you to do?

Shadow: Sir I couldn't do such a thing to someone so pure.

Man: Don't try to explain yourself. Just go out and do what I asked. Leave the girl here

(Jennifer starts to wake up from the deep slumber.)

Jennifer: What is going on here what… what are you guys?

(The Shadow leaves the room throwing Jennifer on the ground.)

Man: Do you not remember me Jennifer?

Jennifer: Who are you?

Man: Jennifer are you serious. You don't remember me at all?

Jennifer: No not at all

Man: The time has come Jennifer our race will find a new way to consume the energy bouncing of the people.

Jennifer: Sir what in gods name are you talking about.

(The shadow man walks in carrying two people.)

Man: Ahhh I see you have brought Santos and Claudia.

Shadow: Just like you said sir.

Man: Leave now do not let anyone come near my cotters'

(Jennifer screams towards Santos and Claudia.)

Jennifer: Are you guys ok?

Santos: No we are in a bag and we cannot see.

Claudia: Yeah I like spending time with Santos but not like this ok.

Jennifer: I thought that you guys where dead.

Santos: No see this is what happened.

(Santos starts to have a montage. Then starts explaining to Jennifer how Claudia and himself found each other.)

Man: I would hate to interrupt this nice moment but you guys mind if I kill you now?

Claudia: Fine I guess it is time for us to do this. You ready Jennifer?

Jennifer: Yes?

Santos: Ok I guess we really have to do this.

(Claudia rips through the bag and jumps in the air smiling. Santos runs out of the bag right behind her. Claudia jumps on Santos's back and jumps towards the man. Just as Claudia is going towards the man, Santos pulls out a dagger and charges at the man, the man stops the blow of the dagger with his hands. Meanwhile Claudia jumps on the man from the air and takes him down to the ground. Santos Jumps on the man and starts to punch him in a barrage of punches and blows.

Santos: Claudia free Jennifer.

Claudia: I am on it.

Jennifer: What just happened Claudia?

Claudia: I will explain later come lets go.

(Just as Claudia and Jennifer were going to run out of the room three shadows as tall as a bus come out and start to glide towards Santos.)

Claudia: Santos watch out the shadows are next to you.

Santos: What shadows there is nothing here.

(Just as Santos was going to finish his sentence he gets thrown into a wall.)

Jennifer: What did you see that he just flew across the room.

Claudia: What it was the shadows they hit him.

Jennifer: What shadows? There is no shadows near him.

Claudia: Look right there they are going to bang his head into the wall.

(Just as Claudia said the Shadows banged Santos's head on the wall.)

Jennifer: I don't see anything how are you doing that.

Claudia: I don't know but I have to help Santos.

(Claudia runs at the shadows and shoves her hand through one of them leaving behind nothing but debris.)

Jennifer: Ok now I saw that but where did it come from.

(Claudia's eyes go pitch black and a sinister smile comes upon her face. She runs faster and faster reaching the other shadows grabs both of them and ripping them apart. Black blood comes out of the sky.)

Jennifer: Claudia no are you ok what is going on? I have to save her.

(Just as the black force that was controlling Claudia is leaving her body Jennifer runs towards Claudia and gives her a hug only to trap the spirit of darkness in Jennifer's body. Jennifer starts to change into a color of pure evil and starts to bleed from her eyes, screaming as if some one was peeling her skin off inch by inch.)  
Jennifer: What is happening to me. AHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRR

(Jennifer passes out and Claudia with her. Santos starts to wake up from the deadly blow that should have killed him.)

Santos: What the hell is going on here. Why is everyone on the floor?

(Just as the man was giving his last breath he screams out.)

Man: You can't escape it Sir Santos it has already started and you cant stop it.

(The mans body starts to turn to dust. Santos starts to breath in the dust on accident and passes out form what seemed to be a toxic. Another man walks in with a pleasured face.)

Sho: Yes it is all going according to plan. They passed the test with flying colors. Santos breathing in the dust was an extra.

The Awakening

(Santos, Claudia and Jennifer wake up dazed wondering what is going on. Jennifer wakes up next to what appears to be a worn out machine. Santos is next to a dead body.)

Santos: What the hell is going on I thought that we were inside that man's office?

Jennifer: What is wrong with Claudia she wont wake up Santos.

(Santos runs towards Claudia worried. Jennifer starts to whimper.

Santos: No I think she is …………………dead.

Jennifer: Do not say that Santos do not say that. Shut up.

(Santos bursts into tears.)

Jennifer: Santos are you crying.

(Santos looks up at Jennifer his face full of tears. Jennifer is puzzled Santos started to show emotion.)

Santos: Claudia wake up please wake up.

Jennifer: She has no pulse Santos.

Santos: What the hell happened to you all I remember was Jennifer holding you and you both fell to the floor.

Jennifer: What Santos are you saying that I killed her?

Santos: No but

(Jennifer interrupts Santos before he could finish his sentence and slaps him in the face.)  
Jennifer: Don't you ever say that I would never hurt her ok.

(Jennifer starts to burst into tears along with Santos they both start to cry.)

Santos: We have to go Jennifer

Jennifer: Where to?

Santos: We have to find the bastard that did this to Claudia and we must kill him.

Jennifer: No I cannot leave her behind I have to take her with me.

Santos: We will avenge your death Claudia.

(Santos and Jennifer depart the room that they were in and start to head towards civilization. Leaving behind the body of Claudia.

Santos: We have to find away of bringing her back Jennifer.

Jennifer: First we have to find where we are and then we will see if we can save her life.

Santos: Yes that sounds like a good Idea.

Jennifer: Oh and about Claudia no one will get near that room I made sure of that.

(Santos and Jennifer walk into a town but there is a problem there is no one in the town. A man is standing alone at some stair cases.)

Mysterious Man: Well, Well Mr. Santos I see that you have been taking care of yourself.

Santos: Who are you and how do you know my name?

Mysterious Man: Santos I feel so hurt that you don't remember me after what we have been through my friend.

(The Mysterious man uncovers himself he throws off the dark robe that he was wearing. Only to discover that the man is Santos's old friend Martin. Martin's hands are chained to each other as is his legs. He has eyes that look as if he was staring into your soul and chewing on your very life.)

Martin: Well Santos do you remember me now?

(Martin starts to run towards Santos)

Santos: Martin?

(Martin pulls out a covered up sword and starts to run faster and faster. Santos is blinded by the speed of martin.)

Santos: Where the hell is he?

(Martin comes up from behind Santos and without making a noise whispers in Santos's ear.)

Martin whispers: I see that you have forgotten the way.

(Martin stabs Santos in the back with the sword. Martin's sword starts to turn pitch black)  
Martin: What is going on here what have you done to my sword.

Jennifer: LEAVE HIM ALONE!!

(Jennifer runs up to Martin from behind and starts to punch him in the head. Martin full of anger picks up Jennifer by the neck with one hand and throws her towards a house and breaks in the door.)

Martin: Get out of here you pest.

Jennifer: I have to help Santos. I will not give up

(Jennifer starts to run towards Martin ready to fight but again and again Martin throws her out of the way.)

Martin: You would give up you life for this worthless person?

Jennifer: He is not worthless he would do the same for me.

(Jennifer's eyes start to turn dark as the flames from the deepest part of hell. Santos starts to levitate in the air. Jennifer starts to scream.)  
Jennifer: NO!!... not again……..Gwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Martin thinking to himself: What? They both posses it? This cannot be how is this happening?

(Jennifer's hair gets longer. Her eyes dark, Her teeth as sharp as demons teeth. Jennifer starts to run towards Martin.)  
Jennifer: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Martin: What she has unleashed the demon inside her so fast? How is this happening?

(Santos's voice starts to change)

Santos: LEAVE US ALONE OR DIE!!

(Martin screams back at Santos)  
Martin: Santos why would I do that I have to kill you.

(Jennifer disappears into the day. She appears behind Martin.)  
Martin: What how did I not see that coming.

(Jennifer with a smile on her face starts to dig her claws into Martins head.)

Santos: RUN NOW MARTIN

Martin: No I will not run now I will unleash my inner demon.

(Martin bursts into flames horns coming out form his head his eyes turning red. Claws burst out of his hands leaving behind blood. Martin starts to attack Jennifer.)

Santos: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Martin summons demons from the ground and they all start to attack Jennifer. Jennifer is getting beat to inches of her life until.)

Santos: STTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

(Santos gets wrapped in what seems to be the cloth that Martin's sword had. Santos is not showing any movement.

(Jennifer is getting beat by all the demons around her no one to her aid.)

Martin: See you fool you couldn't stop me back then you cannot stop me now.

(Surrounded by the hundreds Jennifer has no idea what to do. She starts thinking of what to do while ripping apart the dead carcasses that are coming at her. Martin looks up at Santos and starts to yell at him)

Martin: See Santos this is the way that it is suppose to be.

(The sun starts to go down and Jennifer is running out of time. With her last breath she jumps towards Santos the demons are grabbing her feet while she is in the air. She is trying to kick them off. Punching them and bouncing off of their backs. The biggest challenge of her life is staring her dead in the eyes. Martin looks up at Jennifer with a gaze.)

Martin: You cannot stop me girl what do you think that you are doing?

(Jennifer gets to Santos and holds clinches on to him tightly.)

Jennifer: Santos might as well go now together alright.


End file.
